


Acceptance

by viktoire



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktoire/pseuds/viktoire
Summary: She misses him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a sort-of sequel to 'Denial'

1\. She misses him, though she's only just left him behind. Safely back on American soil for all of thirty minutes, she watches as a group of young men wearing horribly cheesy Hawaiian shirts wander around the airport, trying to find their terminal. She feels the first genuine pang of loss, but tucks it away.  
  
2\. She misses him, even when dozens of men ask her out. Half of the time she accepts. For a drink, for a dance, for a laugh, and sometimes just for sex. But none of these things, she's loathe to admit, are half as good without him. For once in her life, she settles for less than the best, if only because they keep her normal and they keep her sane. But they never keep her interested. They're far too polite in assuming she's just another innocent young thing playing hard to get. They're wrong, and not just because she really _is_ hard to get...but because never in their wildest dreams, nightmares even, could they understand how much she's seen. How innocent she can't ever be again. Still, they're a nice distraction until she moves on.  
  
3\. She misses him, and berates herself as she waits idly by the telephone. Willing it to ring. Wishing she had the guts to call. _What time is it in Maine?_ Thoughts are scrambling as she tries to piece together what she'd say, eventually resigns herself to the fact that it'd only be jumbled nonsense, and suppresses the urge. Still, the phone number she secretly weaseled out of B.J. remains safely written in the back of an old notepad.  
  
4\. She misses him in the operating room, and finds herself amused by that fact alone. When had she started missing the awful jabs? The dirty jokes? Hell, the surgical competency even. She keeps expecting those blue eyes and that cocked eyebrow, hinting at a naughty grin she can't see but instinctively knows is behind the mask. But this doctor barely speaks to her — _Scalpel? Scalpel._ Silence. — and somehow, she's grateful. The monotony nearly bores her to tears, but she can't bear the reminder of the stark contrast.  
  
5\. She's living day to day and quite successfully but dammit, she misses him.  
One not so out-of-the-ordinary day, she caves.  
  
_"Why, Major,"_ she can almost hear the smile through the telephone, finds it's contagious, _"what took you so long?"_

**Author's Note:**

> *a huge thank you to Ameliorably for all her help and support! ♥


End file.
